


Misc BtVS/AtS ficlets

by liz_fic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_fic/pseuds/liz_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Giles on patrol, and an angsty Spike in the rain.  Each chapter is a separate fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spike in the Rain

1\. Spike in the Rain (completed 29 May 2006)

Crossing another day off his calendar, Spike looked out into the bleak Sunnydale night. The last time it had rained this much in Sunnydale, the Nancy-boy had lost his soul. No bloody chance of that now, he mused. Feeling foolish, the bleached vampire snatched up the rosebud and stepped out into the darkness anyway, going in a direction he knew by heart but hadn't traveled in one hundred and forty-seven days. //One hundred and forty-eight counting today.//

"Hello, Slayer." Spike dropped a red rose in front of the gravestone, "I know it's been a while, and all that." Spike pulled out a cigarette, lit it under the safety of his coat, and took a drag. He began coughing. "Bloody hell!" He sputtered and threw the cigarette down. "Bollocks to being human anyway! Fuckin' Peaches! It's all his friggin' fault! Dammit all to hell!"

"This won't hurt at all 'e says!" The newly human knuckles split as he pounded his fist into the tree. "'Buffy's not here anymore, and I can't afford to leave LA. Someone has to stay on the Hellmouth. Here now, you trust me dontcha, William?' Fuckin' ponce!" The feeling as the green glowy demon blood mixed with his own was bloody amazing, but the human emotion shit was useless.

No, Spike corrected himself. Holding on to the tree he'd been pounding, the bark digging into his body, Spike continued his bleak thought, he was useless. Oh, he could still fight, but it wasn't the same fighting as a human. He didn't bloody well know how the Zapper did it.

His sudden burst of energy gone; Spike slid down the tree ending up in a crouch. Letting his feet fall from under him, Spike kneeled at the base, his forehead digging into the wet, coarse bark. The rain stung his many cuts, but soothed his heated face. Turning and moving to his right, Spike leaned back into the tree resting the side of his face on the cool marble. He had a good view. The same view as her, he thought glancing at ground below his hand. The bleedin' white hats buried her back in the grave they'd given her before.

What kind of messed up thinking was that? She'd been all around the world and they buried her back in Sunnyhell of all places! Oh it was a big surprise, that, the sinkhole that was filled in and a new town built right on top of it.

Bloody Wolfram and Hart. Bloody Powers. And the bloody damned Council.


	2. Faith and Giles on Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Giles on Patrol

2\. Faith and Giles on Patrol (completed 29 May 2006)

"So," she drawled while delivering a spinning back kick to her opponents head, "how do I kill this squid-guy?"

"Squid-guy?" Giles spared a glance her way after dusting his opponent.

"You know, Calimari." She loved to rib Rupert in the way Buffy did before the split.

Giles watched the graceful arc of the blade as it neatly beheaded the Calamaranca demon. "I believe beheading works."

The brunette slayer shrugged, flicking her eyes in search of any loose demons. "Five by five, G."


End file.
